Come Home Safely
by Jowaco
Summary: Mary has something she needs to tell Danny. But Ed Deline revieces a call from his contact at the US Marine Corps, that doesn't bring good news to the crew at the Montecito. I don't own any characters, they belong to (COMPLETE!)
1. Bad News

Mary Connell was worried. He'd only been gone three months, but she was worried none the less. Danny McCoy, her best friend since she could remember the guy that saved her from her father. And now he was with his fellow marines at the war. Sure he said he was coming back and she believed him, she trusted him, but there was this voice somewhere in the back of her mind. It told her that he might not come back alive; he might arrive back here in a body bag and he would never know. He would never meet his child, the last night he was here, kept replaying in her head she had forgotten to take for the last three days and he hadn't used any protection and now, she was pregnant.

* * *

Ed Deline sat in his office. He was thinking about Danny, when his phone rang. He picked it up to find it was his contact with the Marine Corp.

"Ed, I thought you should know, before the news hit the papers. Five marines have gone missing. Lt. Danny McCoy was one of them."

"Oh, God! Uh, thanks!" Ed hung up and prepared for the hardest meeting he would ever have to hold.

* * *

Two hours later in his office stood his daughter Delinda; his bet pit boss Nessa; his head valet Mike; his casino host Sam and Mary.

They were all silent. They all had a tinkering feeling they knew what this meeting was about. "Two hours ago, I got a call from someone at the Marine Corps. Five marines have gone missing, Danny was one of them."

They all sat and stood there staring at Ed, none of them knowing what to do or say.


	2. Mary tells

OMG! When I wrote this story, I just did it, because I thought Mary and Danny had to be together! But I never thought I would get this many reviews in such a short time! I'm now writing my story; in school cause I'm bored! Thank you for the reviews and keep reviewing!! Keep reviewin' and I keep writin'

* * *

Everyone stood there too stunned to speak. Mary was the first to show any kind of reaction. "No, no they must have made a mistake, Danny can't be missing. I know him better than that, he can't! They're wrong!" Her last statement was one she yelled at Ed before turning and running out of his office. Nessa looked around at everyone, before sighing. It was going to take a woman's touch to make Mary realize the possibility. But she was feeling the same the thing. So Nessa got up and went after Mary.  
  
It took Nessa twenty minutes to find Mary. Mary had gone to her house. When Nessa knocked on the door, Mary came to answer it. She was in a robe, mascara running down her face with her eyes puffy and red from crying. She opened the door to allow Nessa to come in. "Mary, I'm sorry." Nessa pulled Mary into a somewhat awkward hug, but after a second Mary gave in and collapsed onto Nessa's shoulder and cried, the tears she cried soaked through Nessa's blouse.  
  
"Mary, Danny is coming home. He said he would and you know as well as I do, that Danny is a man that keeps his promises." Nessa said to Mary leading her over to the couch and sitting her down, before sitting down herself.  
  
"I know, but there's just this like little voice in the back of my head that says he might not come home and if he never comes home he'll never know, and I'll never forgive myself for not telling him and then he'll never find out." Mary was babbling and Nessa was confused!  
  
'What the hell is she talking about?' Nessa thought, so she decided to ask. "Mary, what will Danny never find out if he doesn't come back?"  
  
Mary looked up at Nessa through her tear stained eyes before finally deciding to tell someone. Maybe it would help to tell someone. "If Danny doesn't come home," Mary said trying to keep her voice steady but failing to do so, "he'll never find out that he's going to be a daddy." Nessa quickly figured out why Danny ignored Mary at his farewell party, he came here to Mary's place afterwards. And when it finally set in what Mary just told her, her jaw hit the floor.  
  
"You mean you're-"  
  
"Yes, Nessa. I'm pregnant." Mary said smiling through her tears.  
  
"Oh, Mary that's great!" Nessa said a warm smile gracing her face.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But there is still that voice in the back of my mind and it won't go away, especially now, he's missing."  
  
Nessa pulled Mary into another hug. And again Nessa did what she seemed to be a doing a lot of lately. She sighed. And she prayed that Danny would come home. She knew Mary was a strong person, but that was with Danny by her side. Nessa was worried about Mary, what would she do if Danny didn't make it?  
  
And again Mary cried but they weren't just any tears; they were tears for her friend; tears for her lover and tears for her soul mate.

* * *

Danny McCoy's head hurt. He didn't know what the hell happened. The last thing he remembered was being hit on the head with something. And now he didn't know what the hell happened. He looked around and found only one other marine awake. Major Jonathon Gray was sitting up leaning against a wall, looking at Danny, "Good morning Lt."  
  
"Sir where are we?" Danny questioned.  
  
"Somewhere in Iraq, in a cell being held by Iraqi's any other stupid questions?"  
  
"No sir!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"They are in here!" A voice with an Iraqi accent suddenly came through the opening in the door.  
  
"Well can I see them?" Another voice! One that sounded American! This confused both of the marines.  
  
The lock to the door clicked and an Iraqi walked in with a gun trained on them, when an American walked in, looked at them and nodded his head. The Major looked at the white man who didn't appear to be any older than twenty one and said, "How could you betray your own country like this?"  
  
The man walked up to the Major and back handed him causing his head to snap around and hit the wall, he then walked up to Danny and asked him, "You McCoy?"  
  
"Yes!" Danny replied unsure of what to do, but not being able to move much because of the restraints.  
  
The man leaned in real close to Danny's ear and whispered, "Ed says hi!"

* * *

The end of the chapter!! Please review!! 


	3. The man is who?

Hey people! Thank you so much for reviewing the story! I love them, keep them coming I need them! Here ya go chapter three of Come Home safely!

* * *

Danny McCoy was in shock, the guy in front of him that just slapped another marine was telling Danny Ed said hi, but how could big Ed get someone here? And then it hit him. Big Ed is a former CIA agent. "CIA?" Danny questioned.  
  
The man just shook his head before whispering back, "And Delinda told me you were smart!"  
  
"You know Delinda?" Danny thought he was in shock about a minute ago, but now that he mentioned Delinda he was just confused! "How?"  
  
"She' my cousin, she asked me to watch over you, so here I am!"  
  
"Wait but-"  
  
"You thought Ed sent me? Yeah I figured you would and so did Delinda, but there's another little surprise coming for you, don't ask cause you'll find out soon enough!"  
  
And with that the man stood up and so as not to blow his cover, hit Danny just like he hit the other Marine. He looked around and shook his head; only two of them had woken up. The man suspected that the other three were dead, but at least Danny wasn't. Just then the man's cell phone rang. He unclipped it from his belt and answered, "Yeah?" He suddenly broke out into smile, "I should have known you were going to call? So tell me how things at the Montecito? Don't worry he's fine. Delinda asked me to keep an eye on him for someone." He paused for a few moments. "There's a plane waiting for you now, I suggest you get on it, these two won't be here much longer! Alright, I'll see you then! Bye!"  
  
"Who was that, your buyer?" The voice of the guard that was in the cell with him suddenly rang out.  
  
"Yes that was my buyer, is there a problem with that?"  
  
"No as long as he pays cash we will have no problems."  
  
"You want him to pay cash. Fine! He'll pay cash, on one condition."  
  
"What is this condition?"  
  
"That these guys," he gestured to the marines, "get food, water, medical attention and clothes. Otherwise you'll die and the deals off."  
  
The Iraqi glared at the man before finally muttering something under his breath and walking out. When the door was closed the man smiled. These guys had no idea what was about to go down, as soon as Ed arrived all hell was going to break loose!  
  
Back in the cell Danny McCoy's head was spinning. The phone call this guy just received. He said the Montecito and Delinda and a plane that was coming here and the marines being bought! Danny McCoy needed to sleep, but with the information he now had, his mind didn't seem to want to go. What did the man mean about that surprise that I'll find out about soon enough? Danny thought about it for a little while when he mind came to rest on what it could possibly be. Mary.  
  
'God I miss her, why did this have to happen to me? How come I'll never see her again? NO, DANNY DO NOT THINK LIKE THAT!' Danny scolded himself for his thoughts about never seeing Mary again. 'I'm going to see her again. I will go back home to be with her, after all Ed is coming, isn't he, what if this was just a hoax to give him hope – DANNY!' Danny knew he would be useless without her, he needed her. He needed her more than he seemed to need oxygen. They had been friends forever. And for the first time in a long time Danny McCoy cried. But these weren't just any tears; they were tears for his friend; tears for his lover and tears for his soul mate.  
  
Ed Deline was in a bad mood, sitting on a plane that was now halfway across the Atlantic Ocean. He called his nephew John to ask him to see if he could find Danny anywhere, only to find out that his daughter had already asked Michael to keep an eye on Danny. And not only that, but John already knew where Danny was and didn't call Ed. As Ed sat there on the plane he began to think more and more about what John told him over the phone after he left where Danny was being held. The people that were holding Danny were looking for buyers interested in purchasing US Marines and other military personnel for whatever they wanted. And from what both John and Ed had heard some of the things that the purchased people had to do, they didn't want Danny to go through with that. So they decided that Ed was going to come out and act as a possible buyer.  
  
Thinking about it now, Ed was worried. What if they didn't make, then there would be three women back home that didn't have some people moved Mary wouldn't have Danny, Delinda wouldn't have her dad and Gillian wouldn't have her husband. But Ed couldn't allow himself to think like that. He was going to come home with Danny alive and that was that!

* * *

Thank you for reading, now please do me a favor and review! i promise to keep writing if you review!


	4. The Letter Part 1

A/N: Please note the opinion expressed by the character David Smith in this story, is NOT my opinion on the matter.  
  
Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

  
  
Mary was worried. Danny was missing and now Ed was gone. Everyone told her he just went to New Orleans, but she wasn't stupid, she knew where Ed went, he went to see if he could get Danny. Mary was snapped out of her thoughts by Delinda coming up to her and asking her, "Mary, are you alright?"  
  
"What, oh yeah I'm fine, just worried that's all!"  
  
"Danny's going to be okay, don't worry he'll be fine." Delinda turned around to someone calling her name, "I have to go and sort this out, and we'll talk later!" With that Delinda walked away from Mary.  
  
Mary slowly made her way through the casino, only to be stopped again, this time by Nessa. "Mary, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, what's up?"  
  
"When are planning on telling everyone else?"  
  
"Well so far I've only told you and Delinda, and I have no idea for how I'm going to tell everyone else, any ideas?"  
  
"Well just give me a heads up when you know alright!"  
  
"No problem Nessa, see you later." Mary then made her way out of the casino and towards home.  
  
When she got there she saw a letter on her door step, she picked it up and saw it was addressed to her. She could have sworn she'd seen that handwriting somewhere else before but she couldn't quite figure out where. With her hands trembling slightly Mary opened the door and went inside.  
  
_ NEXT DAY!_  
  
Sam was having a bad week! First she gets news that Danny is missing and now the guy who she was the casino host for was getting on her nerves. She was unable to get him tickets to the show he wanted to see and now he was giving her hell about it. 'Oh god, here he comes!' She thought.  
  
Sure enough David Smith came strolling down the hallway from the VIP elevator with a cocky smile on his face. "Good morning Sam. Did I tell you yesterday what I think about the war in Iraq?"  
  
"No you didn't Mr. Smith." Sam replied as nicely as she could.  
  
"Ah, well then let me tell you. This president of ours George W. Bush doesn't know a rooster from a squirrel. The only reason and I mean the only reason he went into Iraq was to prove that he can do things that his daddy was unable to do. And then there are the military forces that went in without putting up a fight against Bush. The marine's should have put up a fight to stop him from doing it. I mean they are supposed to do right, right. With all their Semper Fi crap, I would have thought they would have refused," Sam was quickly losing her temper, "I mean and now they're all dying, poor guys and they want my support, I' rather." David was unable to get the next word out.  
  
** SMACK!** He didn't even see it coming. Sam had been quietly fuming since Tuesday about being the casino host for such a guy. But she couldn't help it, once he started talking about the marine's, she could only think of one person. Danny. And when he tried to degrade them she lost all control. David Smith now had a very red hand print across his face that he was gently rubbing.  
  
Sam then noticed two of Ed's security guys coming towards them and an idea came to her. "Is there a problem?" One of them asked.  
  
"Yes," Sam replied. "You need to escort Mr. Smith and all of his belongs off the property." David looked at her as if he'd seen a ghost. "And I'm warning you now, if you ever step foot onto this property again you won't be dealing with a woman in the casino. You will be dealing with our head of security in a private room, have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Yes," David gulped, he'd been here a few times and David always thought Sam liked him. When he came out of his thoughts he noticed Sam was gone and the two security guys were staring at him.  
  
"What was all that about?" The 'Ice Queen' Nessa Holt asked Sam.  
  
"Degrading marine's in a hotel, where one of everyone's favorite staff members is a marine is not a wise move."  
  
Nessa smiled. "You know Ed's going to kill you, Mr. Smith was one of our highest bidders he lost twenty million in less than an hour once, of course he was playing at the Black Jack table I was dealing at! He didn't come back for months!"  
  
"You deal?"  
  
"Once in a while, when I get bored of watching tables!" Nessa looked over at a table and saw someone motioning for her to go over. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah," Sam looked around with no VIP's here now to take her attention she decided to have some fun!  
  
An hour later, Sam found herself outside Mary's door. 'This is weird.' She thought. She knocked. When the door opened she found Mary in the clothes she wore yesterday, makeup smudged and smeared all across her face, except for a thin line on each cheek where tears had found there way down her cheeks.  
  
"Mary, oh, uh, what happened?" A concerned look came across Sam's face.  
  
"He, he, h-he wrote me a letter."  
  
'Who the hell is he,' Sam thought, then it hit her, "Danny?" She questioned a look of sadness came across her face.  
  
All Mary could do was nod. "Come on Mary, let's get you cleaned up." With that, Sam walked through the door picking up one of Mary's hands and leading her into the bathroom.

* * *

End of chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	5. The Letter Part 2

Thank you guys so much for reviewing you are awesome!! Here is the update!  
  
Come Home Safely! The Letter Part 2

* * *

Sam took Mary into the bathroom and helped her remove her makeup and brush her teeth. She then walked with Mary into her bedroom and tucked her in to her bed. Once that had been done Sam's eyes fell onto a piece of paper on Mary's night stand. The paper had been folded into three and placed into an envelope which was below the paper. She picked up the paper to find it was a letter. The letter that Mary must have been talking about, because what Sam read brought tears to her eyes.  
  
_ Dear Mary,  
  
War is not what I expected. True there aren't many casualties but still, it's hot, it's sticky and I haven't had a decent shower in over a week! Oh, did I mention the fact that there is a lot of sand? But enough about this stuff!  
  
How is everyone at the Montecito? But more importantly Mary, how are you? How are you holding up with me here?  
  
I miss you Mary. There is one thing I've never told you because I was scared, but being here, where there is a chance that I'll never see you again, I've overcome that fear. I love you Mary Connell. I have for as long as I can remember and probably always will.  
  
Until I see you again. My heart will always be yours!  
  
Love,  
Danny  
_  
Sam didn't realize that she had tears falling down her face until one fell off of her cheek and landed on the paper, just below Danny's signature, leaving a small wet stain on the page.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sam jumped; she hadn't heard Mary get up.  
  
"I uh, didn't hear you get up." Sam said quickly trying to hide the letter.  
  
"No it's okay," Mary gave Sam a small smile, "listen Sam thanks for everything, but why don't you go home and get some sleep."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
Okay," Sam got up, put the letter on the table next to the chair and walked towards the door. Mary followed her, but not before picking up the letter and taking it with her, "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah tomorrow!" Sam walked out of Mary's home and to her car. Mary then closed the door which she leaned up against as a fresh wave of tears welled up behind her eyelids. Sinking down against the door to the floor, so her knees were up to her chest she pulled the letter to her face, just as the first tear fell and whispered, "I love you too Danny. Come back to me, come home safely!"

* * *

the end of the chapter! I know it's short, but live with it, until i update again! )  
  
The next chapter will be longer! Don't worry  
  
Come people review, u no u want 2! Let's see, the more you review, the sooner I'll update! How's that? 


	6. The Rescue

Thank for reviewing and soooooooooooo sorry it took so long to update!!! But balancing the last few weeks of school, work and home life isn't the easiest thing to do!!!

* * *

Danny McCoy was scared! He wanted to scream; but he couldn't. He wanted to shout; but he couldn't. And most of all, he wanted to cry; but he couldn't. He couldn't make a noise, not after what he had seen. Just after the CIA guy left the only other live marine that was being held captive starting shouting and screaming and that's when it happened. A masked man in all black came into the cell and shot him point blank into the head. Danny watched in horror as his fellow marine's lifeless body slumped to the floor.  
  
That was days ago and now the ghastly smell of rotting flesh from the dead marines was now surrounding Danny, making him nauseous.  
  
_Click!_  
  
The doors lock clicked open and a woman walked in with a tray of bread and small bowl filled with water. Danny looked up at the woman with tired blood shot eyes. He slowly reached for the water and took one sip before spitting it out. It was disgusting and it looked like it was the color black.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you any table manners?" Danny looked up so quickly his neck cracked and he groaned in pain. But what he saw put hope back into his heart and lit a fire within his eyes. It was the harsh voice of Ed Deline that brought this back to Danny and he tried to stand up, but a guard suddenly came forward and stopped him from doing so. Then a third party walked into the room, John Deline.  
  
"We gave you your money, now can we please take him with us?"  
  
The Iraqi looked up at Ed and John and smiled. "You know you are not the only people who do research on people. Mr. Ed Deline, of the Montecito. That is correct is it not?"  
  
"Oh shit!" John mumbled he then whispered to Ed, "Now can I do it?"  
  
"Yes!" Was the only reply he received from Ed.  
  
"Well it was nice working with you!" John then pulled out a single 9mm Smith and Wesson, pointed at the Iraqi and let the single shot ring out within the cell. The Iraqi eyes were wide as he fell to the ground in front of Danny. "Opps! I think I killed him!" Danny looked at John in horror, "If you work for the CIA Danny, you have to learn to kill someone without feeling anything." Ed went over to Danny and pulled out a bottle of water; which he opened and gave to Danny. John watched him attempt to chug the water down and stopped him. "Slow sips, if you're dehydrated don't drink it too fast, slow sips." Danny looked up John as if he was the devil himself, but did as he was told.  
  
After he finished the bottle of water both Ed and John helped Danny up and then proceeded to walk out of the cell. Once they walked a few yards away from the cell John pulled three more guns from wherever he had hidden them he turned to Danny, "take these, you'll need them!"  
  
"What do you mean I'll need them?" Just as he asked the question he got his answer, two of the three doors that were surrounding them opened up and three guards with guns came out of one door and three more came out of the other door with swords. Ed immediately walked over to the first guy with a sword. The three swordsmen all lunged at Ed, who is incredibly agile for his age, darted to the side, punching one in the face while grabbing another's shirt and pulling him back, snatching the sword out of his hand, Ed gave a quick slice across his neck before looking up at the other two. This time Ed moved first, lunging into one, before turning around and putting an elbow into the others face knocking him out cold. Just as the last one was about to make a lung for Ed, a small neat hole appeared in his forehead. They all turn to see the three gunmen shedding off robes to reveal them to be marines.  
  
Once they identified themselves, John walked over to Danny held out his hands and said, "You uh, won't need my guns anymore, I'd like them back!" Danny gave John his guns back. "Now lets get the hell out of here!" Slowly helping Danny John and Ed walked out of the building and straight into a jeep, where they were driven to a large C-130 aircraft, they were put on and half an hour later the plane began to move. Danny was already asleep.  
  
A few hours later Danny was being woken up by Ed. "Danny get up, this is where we get off!"  
  
"Ed, where are we?"  
  
"Heathrow, we're getting on my plane, oh and Danny the faster you get off this the plane, the sooner you can get on mine and take a shower."  
  
That was all the motivation Danny needed, he jumped up and let Ed take him to one of the Montecito's jets. Once inside, Ed tossed Danny a bag with some of his stuff in it and said, "Hurry up and get a shower will ya, you're stinkin' up my plane!"  
  
With a smile on his face Danny turned and went into the bathroom to get a shower!

* * *

The end of the chapter!!! Update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guess what the next chapter is called 'The Reunion' hmmmmmmmmmmm wonder what that means!!!!!! ;)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. The Reunion Part I

Thank for all the great reviews!! I love them and sorry it took sooooooooooooo lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggggg to update! But here ya go! Now this chapter is just setting the scene for the next day. And thanks to my buddy Nick, who helped with some of the wording in this chapter!!!

* * *

Mary Connell was having a bad day! The special event that was supposed to have happening at the Montecito was quickly becoming a disaster. The trophies for the event which were supposed to be there three days ago still hadn't arrived, the president of the association was not helping by constantly badgering Mary about what was going wrong and Mary and Ed had just found out that the awards ceremony would allow dogs into the hotel. Ed Deline was not impressed and neither was Mary. But unfortunately the contract that was drafted up for the hotel forced the hotel to accept the fact that the dogs would be welcome into the banquet hall.  
  
Standing there staring up at the sign which read, "Welcome Dog Handlers and Dogs" The Las Vegas dog show was driving Mary mad, it was all she heard about from all of the guest. And then there Ed always complaining, 'Ed!' She thought, 'he was back, but there is no sign of Danny, where could he be? Why hasn't he tried to come see me if he's here, does he regret what happened between us?' Mary turned around just as a lone tear made its way down her face.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Mary jumped and gasped at the same time! "Oh my God! Don't do that!"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but are you Mary Connell?"  
  
Mary looked this guy over, he looked like a normal guy, but he was holding a small envelope. "Yes, that's me!"  
  
"I have been asked to give this to you!"  
  
"Oh, okay, thank you!" Mary took the envelope from this guy, who turned and walked away as soon as it was safely in her hands. Mary couldn't decide what to do, should she open it or should she just throw it away. Eventually her curiosity got the best of her as slowly with her fingers trembling slightly she opened the envelope. She stared at it with intrigue. When she opened it she read:  
  
_ Come join me tonight  
In the wonders of Mystique  
It will be such delight  
Here's a card, go and buy something from a boutique!  
  
8:00pm SHARP  
_  
Mary's eyebrows shot up! She was perplexed, someone had put this slightly corny rhyme onto a fancy piece of card, put the card into the envelope and had it hand delivered to her at work! Should she dare to think, what she was thinking, dare to hope, that maybe, just maybe Danny McCoy was behind, a small smile appeared on her face as he mood brightened to match the glorious golden sunlight shining down on Sin City! And now it was time for Mary to go home early so she could get ready, no one would miss her.

* * *

Danny McCoy was nervous. He was now back in Vegas and the only people who knew this was Ed and the two pilots of the Montecito jet that flew Danny back from London. But he was nervous, somehow Ed had managed to get Delinda to close Mystique for the night just so he could have a good, no not good a fantastic and romantic reunion with Mary, the chef was there just to create any meal they wanted, according to Ed the table was set with the candles ready to be lit, there was champagne on ice along with mineral water and the most important thing. But he would pick that up on his way there; right now he had to get ready!

* * *

I know I said that this chapter was gonna be a reunion, but I had to set the scene for it! So please review, the more reviews I get the faster I update, they give me my inspiration! 


	8. The Reunion Part II

> A/N: OMG! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update! But bear with me people I'm having major computer problems right now! Well here you go! The final chapter to Come Home Safely! Oh and there might be an epilogue, it depends how many reviews I get!!!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Mary was nervous. She was always felt like this before a date. But she had never been on a blind date. And tonight was no different; her heartbeat was so intense she could feel it in her throat. She stepped out of the Montecito's limousine when the driver opened the door and slowly made her way to the front door. Here she met Mike.  
  
Mike saw a woman approach, she was wearing a little black dress that accented each and every curve of her body; she had a small gold chain around her neck with a small heart on and small gold earrings in her ears. Mike took one look at her legs and decided to go and get the door. "Good evening ma'am and welcome to the Montecito!" He smiled, looked up to her face and choked. "Mary?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Mary asked Mike with a slight look of concern on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't realize it was you! What are you doing here dressed like that?" He asked her Mary was quick to pull out the invitation she got out from her little black purse and handed it to Mike.  
  
Mike read to himself and then aloud, after which he said to her, "Interesting!" Mike sounded skeptical and had a slight look of worry flash across his face. Mike knew he was reaching for nothing, but he had to ask, "Mary, are you sure you can trust this, I mean how can you be so sure that this doesn't turn out to be some psychotic idiot who escaped the asylum?"  
  
"You really are just a bright ray of sunshine aren't you?"  
  
Mike suddenly turned serious, "Mary, Danny asked me to look out for you, so that's what I'm doing – well until he gets back!"  
  
Mary almost choked. Danny! "Thanks Mike, but I am a big girl. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I didn't say you couldn't, but you had better go the invitation says eight, it's now seven fifty-seven." Mary checked her watch.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Hey, Mike what are you doing still working this late?"  
  
"One of my evening valets didn't show up; so I'm stuck working until the night shift comes on, but you go and have fun!"  
  
"I will!" And with that Mary walked through the door and into the hotel. As she walked through the lobby and part of the casino towards Mystique, she couldn't help but notice that every guys head turned towards her as she walked by. She heard a whistle. She looked over the bar to see Gary, one of the bartenders checking her out while cleaning a glass, she decided to go and talk to him for a minute.  
  
When she got the bar Gary leaned over it and asked, "Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?" Mary asked slightly confused.  
  
"Is it true he's back?"  
  
"Who's back?"  
  
"Honey, the love of your life, is he back?" Gary was now looking into her eyes with a small knowing smile on his face. Mary suddenly figured out who he was talking about.  
  
"How would you know if he's back?"  
  
Gary now knew he had to tread carefully. "Where do you think Ed went, to New Orleans?"  
  
"No, I know he didn't go there but you seem to know where he went, how?" Mary asked leaning in closer to him. She was late, but she didn't care, she wanted to know this, now!  
  
"Well a guy has to have some secrets!" The smile on Gary's face now turned into a sly grin.  
  
"Gary," she said with a slightly raised voice, "Tell me!"  
  
"Well the pilot of the jet and me are close and -" Mary cut him off.  
  
"Wait, Jack's gay?"  
  
"He's still in the closet but, yeah!"  
  
"Oh, look Gary I would love to stay and talk, but I have to go, we'll talk later!"  
  
"You know it sweetie," he called out after her.  
  
Mary walked up to the doors of mystique to find a waiter waiting for her, when she approached him she silently opened the door and motioned for her to proceed inside. When she got inside she was amazed at how different it looked. There was only one table, set for two right in the centre of the room. There was smoke slowly rolling over itself on the floor, reaching up to her ankles and soft music playing the back ground.  
  
The waiter walked past her and to the table where he pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit. Mary closed the space between her and the table, still glancing in aw at the transformation that had undergone in this club just for her. Whoever it was had pulled out all of the stops. The bar was lined with red and pink rose arrangements and in between each of these was a red, pink and white heart shaped candle joined together. The light scent of jasmine filled the air as she sat down and waited. The waited disappeared for a few moments before reappearing with a bottle of champagne. He filled her flute glass and then placed the champagne in the ice bucket next to the table after this again he disappeared. Mary took a sip of champagne to try and calm her nerves. 'What if this is Danny?' she thought.  
  
Danny was nervous. There she was sitting right there and no, he couldn't do it. He turned to try and run out but found the way blocked by Gary. "Gary. What are doing here?"  
  
"Looking for some Midori liqueur, so it is you she's here to meet!" Gary suddenly forgot about the liqueur.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for get out there?"  
  
"I can't, what if she says no, isn't she seeing Luis." (Not sure on spelling!)  
  
"Look Danny, Luis is a stand by guy. He's there if you're not, but you're here, so there is no need for Luis, so why don't you just go out there?"  
  
"I can't!" Gary suddenly stood up straight, placed his hands on Danny's shoulders, turned him around and pushed him towards the door. Danny moved two paces before not moving any further.  
  
Gary now knew he had to take things into his own hands! "Danny, you are either going to go out there by yourself looking good like this, or you are going to go out there with one very large, very red hand print across your face, it's your choice. I'm good either way!"  
  
"Fine! I'll go." Danny took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, he checked his pocket one last time to make sure what he wanted was in there. Other than Mary it was the most important thing tonight and he wasn't going to screw it up.  
  
"Cell phone!" Gary stated!  
  
Danny turned around confused, "What?"  
  
"Give me you cell phone!" Reluctantly, Danny handed his cell phone over to Gary and walked towards the doors, which lead out to where Mary sat waiting.  
  
Danny walked out silently through the doors. On his way to the table he picked up a single long stemmed red rose and twirled it nervously in his fingers. He walked up behind Mary and placed his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"  
  
Mary knew who it was as soon as she felt and saw his hands cover her eyes. "Danny!" She squealed, she jumped out turned around and saw him. He handed her the rose and then leaned in for a kiss. The kiss started out softly, their lips barely touching. But Danny's tongue then glided smoothly across Mary's lips almost begging her for entry, she complied and within seconds their tongues were waging a war to see who would be dominant.  
  
Both of them were so engrossed with their kiss they didn't notice the waiter come out with two plates, each with a salad on it. Clearing his throat quickly; they separated and sat down in their seats. Once the salad was set down the waiter disappeared and they began to talk. Danny told Mary of how he was captured and then rescued by these strange guys and what it felt like to have a decent shower on the plane ride back to the states. Before long, dinner was finished and the music discreetly got louder. Danny decided to have a dance. He stood up, walked around the table to Mary held out his hand and asked, "Mary, may I have this dance?"  
  
Mary slightly surprised replied, "Yes, Mr. McCoy you may!" She stood up and slipped into his arms. Once there they began to slow dance to a new song, a song that both felt fitted them perfectly; the song was 'Nobody Wants to be Lonely' performed by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera.  
  
As the song came to a close Danny took a small step back, inhaled deeply, pulled a small navy blue box out of his inner jacket pocket and went down on to one knee. "Mary, since we were kids, you have been the one constant in my life. The one to keep me grounded; the one who kept me sane, the one who for all of these years has had my heart. And for these years I have always pulled away or let something or someone else get in between us." Danny paused for a moment took a breath and noticed tears welling up in Mary's still slightly shocked eyes. "But being in war and away from you; it, it made me realize that you are the one. The one I want to spend my life with. I love Mary Connell. I always have and I always will. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
  
Mary couldn't speak, she couldn't even move. True, she had dreamed of this moment since junior high, but she never thought he would propose, not Danny. Swallowing her tears and trying to straighten herself up Mary looked deeply into the eyes of the one she now knew was her soul mate. "Danny, in the past you have hurt me, you have pushed me aside for other women and it hurt. But I just can't stop loving you. Yes, yes! I will marry you." Danny's heart leapt as he put the elegantly cut diamond ring set in platinum onto Mary's finger. When he stood back up, his lips eagerly met Mary's in a passionate kiss. "Danny, what are we going to tell the others?" Danny looked to the side and froze.  
  
'What were they going to tell the others?'
> 
> * * *
> 
> And that Ladies and Gentlemen is the end of the story. I might do an epilogue I don't know, it all depends on the reviews! (HINT, HINT!)  
  
Hope you liked the story and thank you for reading and reviewing!!!!  
  
Charmboy4


	9. Epilogue

Mary was just about to take another sip of champagne when the hand not holding the glass gently touched her stomach. She choked into the glass. "Oh God," she said in quiet desperation.

"What is it?" Danny asked looking worried and confused at the same time.

"There's something I have to tell you!" Mary replied almost in tears.

"Hey," Danny said reaching over and gently touching her face, "its okay, whatever it is you can tell me, I'm here for you."

"Danny, I'm, I'm pregnant." Mary said quietly, she didn't move her head, but her eyes saw his face.

Danny was confused, that he was angry, she was pregnant and she didn't tell him? 'Who the hell does she think she is doing something like that to a man?'

Then out loud he said, "No, the baby's is not mine, it can't be there is no way!" He waited expecting a reply, but he didn't get one. He looked up to Mary, but she wasn't there.

Mary was racing through the casino towards the front doors; there was nothing she could do about the tears streaming down her face. Danny McCoy was her best friend, had since they were toddlers. She knew his every mood, his every stare, his every face. And the one she had just scene at the table was one she had only seen once before. The time when Danny beat up her father that was his face of pure rage and hatred no questions asked.

Continuing her retreat towards the sanctuary that lay on the other side of the hotel doors Mary ran into three women, but she didn't know who they were or did she? "Why is Mary running out of the casino with tears streaming down her face?" Sam asked both Nessa and Delinda simultaneously.

"She's just overwhelmed with joy!" Delinda joked, she was a lil' tipsy!

"I don't know, but I have to go ladies I'll see you later." Nessa left the other two and headed towards Mystique. She walked through the back entrance and found Danny still sitting at the table.

"Danny, why did I just see Mary running out of this casino with tears streaming down her face?" Nessa asked him in her don't piss me off tone of voice.

"She's crying? Good, she should be cheating on me like that. Nessa she had the nerve to tell me she was pregnant and she expects me to believe that the child is mine?" Danny was now standing up glaring with all of his power at Nessa.

"Nessa?" Gary called from the entrance of Mystique, "they need you out on the floor now!" Nessa stepped forward raised her right hand and brought it crashing across Danny's face. **SMACK**! A large red hand print was left on his face as Nessa turned and walked out to Gary. "What was that for?" Gary asked her.

"Did you not see Mary just run out of here in tears?" Nessa asked him.

"No!"

"Well soldier boy in there is responsible for it; can you talk to him, see if you can get anything out of him?"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks," Nessa then left and headed to the floor.

Gary walked into Mystique and up to Danny. "Something you wanna talk about marine?"

"No, my problem isn't with you."

"Then who is your problem with?"

"Mary and how she can't just stay with one man!" Danny exclaimed.

"I'm sorry did you not hear anything that I told you before you came in here?"

"I'm gonna kill Luis," Danny started towards the exit of Mystique but was stopped by Gary, "let me go!"

"No!"

The next thing Gary knew blood was dripping from his nose, Danny had punched him!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gary calmly asked Danny.

"Nothing!" **BANG**!

Gary punched Danny in his face, causing Danny's nose to bleed!

"What the hell?" Danny exclaimed! "How did you, but you-"

"Yeah well just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't hit people when I need to, now what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing I just don't want to talk about it!"

"Danny McCoy, Mary Connell just ran out of here with tears streaming down her face and you expect me to not try and get you to talk about it?" Gary replied; both hands on his hips, his eyebrows rose looking down on Danny.

"Something happened, that I don't want to talk about."

"What you mean the fact that you were the only one who survived?"

Danny looked up at Gary confused, "How did you know?"

"Small world isn't it McCoy."

"I should've done something more, something to save the others." Danny completely lost all control and broke down. Tears began pouring out of his eyes like torrential rain and sobs racked his body as if every few seconds an earthquake tore through him. Whatever Gary was getting ready for it wasn't this. Sitting down next to him and putting an arm around Danny's shoulder Gary said.

"Danny there was nothing that you could do, now I think you need to go apologize to Mary."

Danny suddenly looked very vulnerable, still sobbing, but with less tears in his eyes, he made eye contact with Gary, "I can't be dad yet, Gary, I'm not ready. I, I – I can't do it, I won't be able to do it!"

"Danny that is something that Mary and you are going to have to decide for yourselves. I can't make that decision for you and neither can Nessa, nor Ed, nor Sam or Delinda. It's all you and Mary. And Danny, raising a child is an honor; it's a gift that is given to those who feel that they can most likely do it, granted it doesn't always work like this. But Danny you and Mary are meant to be together, you've been best friends for years. Now is the time to take it up a notch. Get married have a family; with the white picket fences and the dog and kids and the Sunday dinners."

"But what if the baby isn't mine?" Danny now looking incredibly worried.

"Don't worry about that Danny, and trust me the baby is yours!"

Something didn't seem write to Danny and then it clicked, "Gary, how did you know about the family and the Sunday dinners that Mary wanted?"

Gary looked at Danny and smiled, "A girl's gotta have somebody to tell her secrets to! Now go on, leave. Mary will probably be back at her place crying on the bed, go!" Gary pointed to the door of Mystique, "Go get her!"

Danny looked back and Gary. "Thank you!"

"Don't worry about it, besides somebody has to give you straight guy's clues on how to treat women! Oh and Danny, chocolate works well!"

A smile broke across Danny's face. "Thanks, I'll uh, keep that in mind!"

Across town Mary Connell was curled up against the door crying, exactly like when she got the letter from Danny. 'How could he be so cold?' She thought berating herself as to what she could have done to soften the aspect of telling her now fiancée that she was pregnant. "Nothing, there was nothing, he asked what was wrong and I answered. That is all there is to it, if he can't handle that then he shouldn't be considered a man!" Mary smiled to herself as she said that out loud.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Mary heard and knocks and felt the vibrations go through the door and into her back. Slowly standing up, she put her eye to the peephole, but something was blocking it, very cautiously she opened the door, but kept the chain on. Mary gasped, this she hadn't expected.

Danny felt an uneasy feeling of déja vu come over him. Standing in the doorway to Mary's place, with a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolate. It Brought back memories of two nights; probably the best two nights of his life now that he's thinking about it, but his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Mary peeking her head out. Then he heard her gasp. The closed again but only briefly as she took the chain off and let him in.

But before he could step inside, she was there standing in the doorway acting as another door. "Danny, I want you to know, I'm pregnant with your child, and nobody else's yours, since you've been gone there has been nobody else!"

"Mary, I'm sorry for the way I acted at dinner. But Mary I don't think I'm ready, not for this; I can't be a father, not yet, damn it Mary we used protection."

Mary looked at Danny and knew he meant it. In his eyes she could see his fear, but she could also see his love for her. "Danny, it's okay. And there is only one way we can handle this, one step at a time, just one. And yes we used protection, but we both know that it isn't 100 effective now and we've been blessed with this chance to raise a child. Danny, I'm not going to be able to do this alone I'm going to need your support for this."

"I know, it's just going to take a while to get used to it," slowly slipping past Mary and into her apartment Danny found a vase to put the flowers, once his task complete he opened the box of chocolate. "May I bribe forgiveness out of you Miss Connell with some chocolate."

Smiling and looking down she replied, "Well, you'll have to follow me first," Turning around and walking slowly into her bedroom she motioned for Danny to follow. Picking up the box of chocolate he followed. When he entered the bedroom, head into the bathroom. Feeling concerned he followed and watched as she attempted to wash the smudged makeup off of her face. Walking up behind her, he took the washcloth from her and gently scrubbed the make up off her face. Once his task was complete, he spun her around and gently pressed his lips to hers in lovingly gentle kiss.

And with that Danny McCoy and Mary Connell went into the bedroom and the rest is now history!

Okay, so I've reworked this chapter a bit…just to allow for the sequel, I know after a god knows how long hiatus from fan fiction. I'm BACK B! And Las Vegas (the show) is the first show I'm set to conquer, so be ready for it!


End file.
